Helping and Loving
by Normani5H
Summary: What happens when Emily starts acting strange? Who's gonna help her?
1. Chapter 1

I have a huge crush on Emily Fields. I mean like oh my gosh she's just so... I have nothing to say-

My thoughts got cut short cause someone wrapped there arms around me. She yelped loudly ,

"Ah! What the fu-" I got cut short again and they were laughing! But then I looked at whom arms were around me, and turned around. "Emily! That was not funny! I could've had a cardiac arrest!" She's still laughing trying to controll her laughter.

"I-i-i'm s-so s-sorry, but that was just so funny how you yelled." Still she's laughing. That was not funny at all.

Emily noticed that Spencer was laughing cause of her face, she looked red."I'm sorry Spence. I didn't know I would almost put you in a 'cardiac arrest'."Qouting Spencer's big word when she could've ustsi heart attack.

"Emily are you okay? Cause, you're acting strange. I mean like you never act mean, you're the nice one." she looked at Emily with disappointment and just shook her looked like she could care less what she's saying, or as if she's talking in foreign a language.

"Spencer, i'm fine. Don't worry about me, i'm a big girl just like you." Emily said while smiling. Spencer gave Emily a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. When she was getting ready to say something to that ridiculas reply, Hanna and Aria walked up to them.

"Hey spence and Em." They both said at the same time and giggled.

"What's up guys, how's it hanging?" Emiy said while grinning like just saw presents under the Christmas tree and getting ready to open em.

"Awesome!",They said at the same time. Spencer gave them a 'uh okay' look.

"Yeah i'll see you guys at lunch. Bye!" Emily said, and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

AHH I'M SO SORRY I'M LEARNING HOW TO WORK THIS D': SO NEW CHAPTERS UP EVERYDAY! :D SADLY I DON'T OWN SPEMILY :L

**Spencer's doing her work in class like always. Her last name is Hastings (Smartass) **

**She was getting ready to finsh her last word in English since they had English with Ezra. Until a note came across her page. She looked confused but she grabbed the note and started to read it slowly. **

_**Spencey! Can you be my date to Hanna's pool party/party I need a date! Pretty please! With cheeries on top and a kiss on the cheeck from me! :) I'd be the best date you ever had, I need a date so do you so come on bestie- **_**She stopped right there. Emily's playing with her feelings. Why does she keep doing that to me Spencer wondered. She decieded to finsh reading this. **

That's it... oh and hurry up and reply cause I can't stay long, I have swim practice to go to. :D from Em xoxo **Spencer replied back a little too fast. **

_**I'd love to be your date Emily. After all I am Spencer Hastings.:D :P So why not? **_**She gave the note back to Emily,and she sworn she saw Emily smile like she just won the lottery winning a million 's heart rate is starting to speed up. **_**RINGGGGGGGGGGG! **_**Off to class she goes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emily POV**

**I can not believe that I just asked Spencer out. My best friend since we were little. I always liked her and I defo loved/ liked that kiss we had in 6th grade at Hanna's party on her birthday. I know always Hanna's parties. Well always werid stuff always happens between Spencer and I .Now more stuff is happening to us cause of that bitch A. I don't think I will ever have a happy life with my girlfriend and friends. Wait... did I say MY GIRLFRIEND? Oh god I have it bad for her. But she's straight! I can't do that, Plus it's just a friendly date. **

**"Emily? EM? EMILY FIELDS! Oh god Aria I think she went deaf! Didn't I tell you to stop talking her ear off about you and Ezra!" Hanna yelling at Aria and making a scene infront of the school. I just laughed. **

**"Hanna calm down. I was just caught up in my thoughts." I shrugged. "Besides I wouldn't go deaf over hearing that. I'd go deaf if she starts speaking of their sex life." Hanna started laughing and notice something. **

**"Hey EM don't you have swim practice? Or sometime today?" **

**"Oh crap! I totally forgot. See you at your party. Oh and I got a date to the party just have to guess who!." I told them over my shoulder basically running to swim practice.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hanna's POV **

**"So who do you think is Emily's date?" Hanna asked Aria**

**"I don't one of the cheerleaders or somebody. I don't know, why do you ask?" Aria asked and looked at Hanna suspiciously.**

**"Cause she seems super happy. Usally when she say she has a date to a party she has a smirk on. Thinking dirty.. the only people that makes her happy is, you, me and Spencer... Oh god! Spencer is her date!" Aria looked at Hanna like she was crazy. **

**"Really Hanna? You've gotten to be kidding me. Why would they be eachother's date? That makes no sense." Aria simply told her.**

**"Hey if it's true you can't be touchy touchy feely feely with Ezra." Hanna told Aria and smirked. Aria just rolled her eyes like serioulsy.**

**"Then you can't be girly for a whole week you have to wear basketball shorts,gym shoes like Nike's. No makeup or curly hair and stuff. You have to be a tomboy." Aria smirked,knowing that she really did it. **

**"Okay then...whatever bye." I walked to my next class. If I lose this I will die. I can't go walking around looking... like a guy! Not uh, hells no. I'm a girl and is gonna stay that way. I am not gonna change my clothes. **

Hey hey! I'm back! :D I know you guys wanted more after that , but i'm sorry I just learned how to add chapters :P


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 baby! :D Sorry I haven't been updating latly lol I was just busy i'm almost out of school! So when I basically this story will be long as hell. :P And will have a sequal to it.

Emily and Spencer walked into the back yard of Hanna's with thir hands interlocked and their bikini's on after stripping their tanktop and short ripped shorts. They walked toward Aria and Hanna. Hanna looked at them and squealed.

"I told you Aria! I won, I won I shot the-

"Why are yelling? And what did you win?" Spencer asked confused also with a confused laughing Emiy.

"Hanna that doesn't mean they're on a date. They are bestfriends they can hold hands... OH MY GOD! You're right Hanna! Oh dear god jesus!" Aria yelled happily at the giggly blonde.

"Yes we are on a date. I asked her out and she said yeah. It's just a friendly date..." Emily felt her heart sink after saying that. It was a real date tho, well that's what she wanted. Spencer looked broken. She was actually happy that she was going on a date with Emily.

"I'm just going to go get something to drink. Be back." with that Spencer walked towards to drink bowl. "Okay." Emiy said. Emily felt like an ass so she just jumped into the pool,started to swim with some her teammates she saw. Aria saw Spencer and decided to walk towards her.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey Aria." Spencer was looking at Emily swim with a loving look.

"Hey" Aria snapped her finger infront of Spencer's face. "Spencer!"

"Huh? What?"

"You're staring at Emily. Get a grip. You like her it's okay. I'd like her too if I was gay or whatever."

"I don't like her Aria."

"Yeah, you do. Look how you're staring at her. You look like you're getting ready to eat her." Aria smirked at that "Or you just want attack her lips with yo lips." Aria giggled. Then Spencer saw Emily walk up behind Aria drying her hair then smirked. Aria looked confused. Next thing you know Emily wrapped her arms around Aria's waist and spinning her around laughing.

"Ahh! Emily put me down! Right now!" Emily continued to laugh with Spencer.

"Say the magic word!" Emiy stopped spinning around but still was holding Aria by the waist behind her.

"I don't know the magic word! Just get off me! I'm feeling werid!" Emiy laughed harder and Spencer had a jealous look.

"Omg! You're horny Aria?" Aria blushed and shhed Emily. Emily let go off Aria and kissed her cheek then pushed her into the pull. Spencer started laughing.

"EMILY! WHAT THE HELL? " Aria yelled. Emily had a guilty look.

"Sorry!" Emily walked towards the pool and holded her hand out so Aria can take it. Aria grabbed it and pulled Emily in the pool, laughing.

"AHH! What's your problem I was helping you!" Spencer started to laugh and Emily gave Spencer a death glare then smirked. Spencer saw and stopped.

"Come here Spencer?" She gritted through her teeth while getting out the pool. Spencer shook her head slowly backing away.

"No."

"Bien!"

"NO!" With that Spencer took off into the house. Emily ran after her laughing.

"Come here please give me a hug! Give Emily a bear hug!"

"Hells no! You're wet and i'm trying to tan." Spencer still running threw Hanna's house. She couldn't find nowhere so she only had the corner and Emily. She groaned and got cornered by Emily.

"I got you now Spency." She smirked and wrapped her arms around Spencer who screamed. Emily smirked.

"Get off of me! You're wet Fields!"

"And? I can't hug my bestfriend while i'm wet?"

"No cause i'm tanning!"

"Who tans at a pool party/party?" Emily looked confused.

"Cause Spencer Hastings can do whatever she wants without being questioned." Spencer stuck out her tongue, and Emily eyes flicked down to Spencer's lips and licked her lips. Spencer noticed and gulped and pushed Emily away from her a little. Clearing her voice

"Umm... I think we should get back to the party."

"Yeahhh we should..." They turned away and walked back outside blushing.

XXXXX

It's night and everyone is in Hanna's house drunk and dancing. Emily saw Spencer dancing with some of her teammates. She smirked and walked up behind her and started grinding with Spencer. Spencer was too drunk to care who was up against her body grinding on her ass. Emily smiled and thought

'_Thank god we're both drunk,she wouldn't remember who it was behind her' _

She didn't notice that Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck while still dancing. Spencer smiled and she whisperd "You didn't think I would find out even though i'm drunk." she smirked.

"No I was scared that you would notice that it was me and stop dancing."

"Em,I wouldn't do that. You're my date... and I don't even know how we're having a serious conversation like this while drunk... magical powers." Emily laughed and just brung Spencer close to her and started to press up against Spencer's front and she let out a groan. Spencer got needy and turned Emily around started to grind with Emily from behind letting out a moan.

Hanna's POV

"Aria... look at them!"

"Who Hanna?" Hanna pointed to Emily and Spencer basically having sex in her living room. Aria looked and almost fainted. "Come on now! I don't need to have a passed out Aria during my party now! Wakey wakey fishy!"

"But I... they're basically-

"Having sex on the dance floor. I wouldn't be suprise if Spencer turned Emily around and started to suck her face off." Hanna giggled while Aria gave her a what the fuck look.

"Hanna, sometimes I worry about you..." Aria laughed. Hanna gave her a death glare. "Hey hey I was I just playing! No need to take it out on me blondie!" Aria messed up Hanna's hair and giggled and walked away leaving Hanna their still glaring at her.

"Ughh I hate her sometimes." Hanna mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" Aria said. Hanna looked scared now.

"How? The music is loud as hell!" Aria smirked.

"Watch out bitch, i'm like A." with that she walked off laughing.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Are you talking to yourself Hanna?" Caleb asked.

"No i'm not. Let's just dance." Hanna pulled Caleb to the dance floor and they started to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while. Emily is rolling her hips onto Spencer's front. Spencer was getting needy and spin Emily around and smashed her lips onto hers, moaning. Emily was suprised a little. But had to realize what was happening. Once her brain went back on track she smiled. Tangling her hand in Spencers hair, moaning. She stuck her tongue in Spencer's mouth and started to suck on it. Spencer groaned a bit. Emily pulled away and grabbed Spencer's hand taking her upstairs into Hanna's bedroom. Once they were in there Emily closed the door and pushed Spencer against it, she attacked Spencer's mouth and started to suck on Spencer's tongue. Both letting out a moan. Spencer put her hand under the taller girl's shirt touching her tone abs, starting to run her hands up them. Spencer raised her right let up putting it around Emily's waist. They're both so wasted that they don't know what they're really doing. Emiy picked up Spencer and laying her down on Hanna's bed. Emily got in between the paler girl's legs and begin to kiss on Spencer's neck. While raising up her shirt. She took the other girl shirt of. Spencer moaned and tugging at the taller girl's hair.

Spencer got little bit sober. Emily reached down for Spencer's shorts to take them off, but Spencer stopped and pulled away. Emily groaned. She dranked way more than Emily did.

"Emily... stop. We can't." Emily continued to kiss on Spencer's neck.

"Why...?"

"Cause I don't think we should do this." Emily stopped and looked a bit hurt.

"Okay then we won't do it." Emily smiled and pecked Spencer's lips then she tried to do it again but Spencer pushed Emily away from her. And stood up, putting on her shirt

"Emily I mean we can't do this. I'm sorry." Emily eyes got a little watery. Spencer began to walk towards the door. But Emily stopped her and trapped her between her and the wall.

"Please don't leave me Spencer. I need you.. please."

"Emily just let me go."

"No." Spencer pushed Emily back so she can walk out the door. Emily caught her arm and spin her around.

"Spencer please. I-I love you." Tears began to fall out of Emily eyes.

"Emily just let me go.. please." Spencer was getting whelmed up. Emily let go of Spencer, looking heart broken. But then she saw red. After Spencer left and went down stairs to leave. She began to start throwing stuff, and crying. She laid on Hanna's bed and cried her self to sleep.

AU: WOOOOO! THAT WAS LONG! I THINK O_O XD Well that was just a long sorry for not updating in weeks.! My computer is taken away so i'm sneaking on D': #Swagg!


	4. Cry

Chapter 4 baby! Woo! This chapter is just going to be short! Then the next one a litter longer. I have my reasons! Lol! I have 1 day and 1 hour of school left! No school Wednesday so woot! Then Thursday one hour of school! New chapter will be up maybe more than one. Oh and thanks for the reviews! Love you's mucho! 3 - A ;)

Spencer has been avoiding Emily all day. In class,in the hallway. Everywhere.

Spencer was walking to her to her locker. Thankfully Emily haven't been looking for her... Spoke to soon. Spencer got pulled into an empty class.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Shh! It's me!" When Spencer turned around and saw it was Emily. She got nervous and decided to be a bitch and roll her eyes trying to push her way past Emily to go back to her locker like she was a minute ago. Emily wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and brung her back.

"Spencer please. Just talk to me what did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

"No not until you tell me what I did wrong?" Spencer didn't say nada. Emily looked straight into the shorter girl's eyes.

"I love you Spencer." Her eyes gettng watery. Pushing some Spencer's hair behind her ear "I like you more than a friend. And I want to go out with you for a long time. I hope you love me too.

"I love you too. But I just can't Emily not right now."

"What do you mean not right now? I like you alot!" Emily told her truthfully and leaned foward smashing her lips against the other girl. Spencer groaned but had to realize what was happening. So she pushed her off of her.

"Emily, I said I can't!" She told her angerliy.

"I don't get you! I just want to be with you! I love you more than I love a y other thing!" More tears are now falling from her eyes. She walked closer to her but Spencer pushed her back lightly.

" Can you give me some time? Please Emily." Emily looked broken.

"I can't. I just love you too much Spencer. I don't think I can give you time." She told her walking towards Spencer interlocking their hands together.

"Emily... please."

"Okay then.I'll wait." Emily told her,rolling her eyes. Spencer smirked.

"Don't me such a drama queen Em." She giggled. Emily didn't find anything funny.

"Okay just calm ya tits."

"No it's not. I love you, and you're telling me to wait for you. When I can hardly not try and touch you.."

"Emily,I love you,but I can't date you right now." Emily laughed.

"So you're telling me that I have to wait until you're ready?"

"Well..."

"No. That's not fair! Why lead me on when you know you aren't ready yet Spencer?" Spencer got a little scared and stepped back a little.

" I'm sorry okay? Just calm down."

" No I will not calm down. You're not my _girlfriend_ or mother so I can do whatever I want." With that she walked out the room. Her eyes began to turn red and more tears began to fall.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Spencer is still in the class crying now.

_Why didn't I just kiss her back and say that I love her too and become her girlfriend?_

_Ugh i'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Stop calling yourself stupid. You just weren't ready Spencer." she didn't bother looking up cause she knew who it was. It was Jason.

"Ughh but I am ready. I just don't know why i'm so scared for."

"Maybe cause dad might not accept that cause he needs to keep the family looking good, and not trying to have a gay daughter mess up their 'perfect family'." She began to sob hard.

"I just don't know what to do Jason." Jason moved and sat next to her and pulled her into him rubbing her back.

"It's okay Spencer. Just calm down and think. You can't think if your crying and panicking. Just calm down." She tried to. But it wasn't working. She just couldn't get that thought out of her head. That she just told her bestfriend that she needs to wait til she's ready. Cause of her dad's reputation at work. He needs a perfect ass family. That made her mad.

"I just want to run away and get away from this. This is too much to handle." She said in between sobs.

"Just calm down." He told her while rubbing her back.

**HOLA! I'm back! OUA OUA! LOL! YEAH THIS WASN'T SHORT LIKE I SAID! BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IT! THIS IS SPEMILY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! :P YEAH THANKS! OH AND I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK BABY! THIS IS THE TIME TO DO A HAPPY DANCE IN YOUR SIT. REVIEW AND I'L LOVE YOU :) MORE 3 XO ;)**


	5. New Girl In Town

Chapter 5! I love you guys :D Thanks for the reviews again! 3 xo Laalalala! Tomorrow is the last day of school for me! Just one hour and we get to wear our pj's to school :P Chavez UGC #swagg

Emily was feeling a litte bit better. Wait. Spoke too soon. While she was walking to her locker she saw Toby standing there smiling and laughing,Spencer laughing along too. Which made her heart break into a million pieces. Sometimes she wishes everyone would disappear. She opened her locker a little too fast and hard, it hit somone hand.

"Ow! What's your problem?" someone said, well more likely yelled.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Emily closed her locker fast and looked at the girl hand and picked it up. "I am so sorry are you okay? I didn't meant to! I was pissed and didn't know anyone was there and I just-

"I'm fine and do you know that you're rambling?" the girl asked

"Yeah ye-" Emily finally looked at the girl. She had crystal blue eyes, long curly blonde hair skinny, and dressed just like Emily does.

"Hello? Earth to locker slamming hurting my hand person." the girl said

"Oh sorry. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. You were just drooling over me."

"I'm sorry. You have the most prettiest eyes." Emily smiled at the girl. "Emily Fields. And yours?" Emily held out her hand so the girl could take it.

"Amber Morrison." Amber shook Emily's hand and smiled. "Might I say that you have the most beautiful chocolate eyes I have saw." she smirked, which made Emily blush.

"Okay okay enough of the flirting Amber." Emily teased and smiled. "So are you new here?"

"Yeah I am. My old high school burned down..."

"Oh i'm sorry."

"Eh it's okay. That school was a piece of shit anyways." she chuckled. "So can you help me find the chemistry room? I don't know where that it is..."

"Yeah I have that class." Emily smiled. "May I take you to your class ?"

"Yes you may ." they laughed and Amber held her hand out and let Emily take her hand. Holding it all the way til they got there.

Little did they know Spencer was looking at them with tears in her eyes. She slammed it and walked to one of her AP classes.

XXXXXXXXX

Hanna's Pov

"Okay see you later babe." Hanna kissed Caleb and walked to lunch. She saw Spencer and Aria at their table so she ran towards them. Not caring about her lunch.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." they both answered. Hanna looked confused.

"Who died? Did A finally die?" Now Aria and Spencer looked confused.

"No one died Hanna. Why would you think that?" Spencer asked her.

"Cause you guys look all sad and stuff." Hanna smirked and looked at Spencer who was engrossed in her book. "Hey Spency... so where's your girlfriend?"

"Who? Emily? I don't know." Aria looked confused.

"What? Shouldn't you guys be like glued to eachothers hips?"

"No." After a few minutes, Emily came in laughing with the new girl Amber Morrison. Spencer saw red. Hanna and Aria looked at them and knew what happen. Aria was the first to speak.

"She's hot."

"Yeah she's super pretty."

"Yeah whatever." Spencer huffed. The girs came to the table laughing. Emily smiled at them.

"Hey guys. This is Amber Morrison. She's new here and is a Senior like us."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"This Aria,Hanna, and... Spencer." Emily told her.

"Nice to meet you guys. Emily told me so much of you's. So I had to come and see why she loves you guys so much." Amber said joking with a smirk. They started laughing and talking. Spencer said a few things about herself and her relationship with Emily. At the end of lunch they all seperated and went to their class.

Little did Spencer know that Amber and Emily has something plained. Hehe

AU: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF THIS DOESTN'T MAKE SENSE IT'S CAUSE I'M WRITING THIS AT 12:14PM .-. BOUT TO BE IN THE MORNING LOL! REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Another new girl

Chapter 6 baby! :D 10 Reviews woop woop! Oua oua! :D Love you all! I'm going to write two chapters today :D Just for these reviews!

Spencer didn't feel like going to school. But she had to. She walked in the school looking like she has a hangover. Someone just had to ruin her morning even more by bumping into her.

"What the fuck?" someone yelled. Spencer didn't feel like being bothered.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl, the girl was obvious pissed. She got up and looked at Spencer.

"Yeah i'm okay. Sorry for snapping at you like that." the girl explained. Spencer smiled.

"It's okay. I was just going to walk away but then I sw you on the floor... I had to help you."

"Rude." the girl teased. Spencer chuckled but then played along.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my way." the girl gasped.

"Excuse me you ran into me. Not my fault you're blind." they laughed. "I'm Samantha Henderson. But call me Sam. Please do." Sam smiled.

"Spencer Hastings. And of course Sam. So are you new here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I just moved from New York. I was going to go back to my old school but they told me that it got burned down..."

"Ohhh. Half of the school is here." Sam looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay. Okay. New subject. So what class are you going to next?" Spencer asked looking at Sam's schedule. "Math. Yay! I have that class too! I guess we'll see alot of eachothers. We have alot of classes together." Spencer said.

"Awesome! Lead the way Hastings!"

"Let's go Henderson. And just don't try to blame someone for knocking you down." Spencer teased the 1 inch shorter brunette girl. Sam just laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily and Amber walked into Chemistry laughing. But then Spencer popped in Emily's head and she felt sad. Emily didn't want to wait for Spencer. She wanted her to be jealous and beg for her. That one did it, she smirked. Amber saw it and looked at her.

"What are you smirking at Fields?"

"Ohh nothing." She continued to smirk.

"Okay foreal Fields why are you smirking?"

"I have a plain. And it involves you." Amber raised an eyebrow. "Let's fake date. Until the cherry pops."

"You didn't even ask you demanded." Emily laughed.

"I know cause that's how we Fields are." Emily told her with a smirk.

"Cocky much?" Amber smirked.

"Yes." With that Emily leaned foward smashed her lips to the other girl's. They heard someone clear their throat.

"Ms. Fields and Ms. Morrison care to explain?"

"Ummm there was something on her lip..." the class started laughing.

"Detention both of you."

"But sir! There was really something on my lips though!" she did her puppy dog eyes on the teacher. The teacher sighed. The bell rung. Everyone was leaving.

"Next time if it happens again detention for a week."

"Okay sir." the teacher rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk letting them both leave.

"Oh my god Amber! That was so awesome! Thank lord!" Amber smirked.

"Somone's getting all soft on me." Emily gasped.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am no-" Emily couldn't finish her argument with Amber cause the blonde had her lips on hers smirking. Emily wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist and pulled her into her moaning. There kiss got cut shortly cause Hanna and Aria was standing there. Looking like they were about to pass out. Or jump with excitement.

"How can I help you lovely ladies right now?" Amber said looking Hanna up and down. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Aria and smiled.

"Hi Aria." She hugged her.

"But I don't get a hi or a hug?" Hanna gasped.

"Oh i'm sorry. I thought you were too engrossed with my girlfriend. Thought you had a boyfriend Hanna." She smirked.

":O I am not engrossed in your- wait WHAT? Did you just say girlfriend?" Amber blushed.

"Uh yeah. Emily asked me out in class." Aria didn't look surprise but smiled any way.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Aria." Hanna head was spinning.

"But I thought you were all going for Spencer."

"I didn't want to wait. And I found someone who's not going to tell me to wait for them." Amber smiled. Emily grabbed Amber's hand and walked them to her locker.

"That was a close one." Emily told her.

"Just le calm tits. No one will figure out." She grin and leaned foward, pressing her lips to the taller brunettes lips.

Ahh little did they know Spencer and Sam was watching. Both feeling heartbroken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer shut her locker hard as hell. Which made Emily and Amber split apart and looking at her.

"Whoa calm down please." Amber told her then she looked at Emily and and met a pair of blue crystal eyes she known from somewhere. Emily and Amber walked up to them.

"Hey Spencer and... Sam." Spencer and Emily looked confused. Sam smiled and leaned foward to hug Amber but she pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" Sam looked like she was about to cry.

"Amber! Get over it please? It was a year ago! I didn't meant to baby!"

"Fuck you! Don't call me baby!" With that Amber ran off crying. Emily took after her "girlfriend"

Sam slid down the locker crying, Spencer slid down next to her and pulling the girl into her.

"There's nothing to see here people. Keep it moving!" She told the crowd. Sam was still sobbing.

"I-i didn't mean to! I was drunk and I was being stupid!" She cried harder.

"Tell me later. But just calm down." Spencer rubbed her back.

They decided to skip the rest the day. Sam really didn't care if today was her first day of school. She just had a run in with her ex-girlfriend who she cheated on when moved away.

Today was a rollercoaster ride with moods.

AU: IT'S 12:23PM IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BLAME IT ON THE TIME! IT'S ABOUT TO BE 1 AM LOL! I'LL JUST BE UPDATING CHAPTERS WHEN EVER I FEEL LIKE IT SO JUST KEEP CHECKING ON IT LOL! REVIEW AND READ THANKS :) XOXOXO


	7. The New Girls Past

Chapter 7 :D :D :D :D some drama ;) and past ;) review cause it's yo homework! ;)

Emily was running after Amber. "Amber! Wait up! Slow down!" Amber was still running. Finally Emily caught the shorter girl arm and turned her around. Amber was fighting Emily off of her. So Emily held her tighter. Amber gave up and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and cried.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay." Emily ran her hand threw Amber's hair. The shorter blonde calmed down, pulling away from Emily wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just she's back and I can't ughhh. "

"Hey, it's okay. Just what happen?"

"Well we plained on graduating together and going to the same college but she had to moved to New york last year. Well one night she told me that she was going to a party, and I told her to have fun. She told me okay. The next day she called me crying and telling me to not hate her. I told her I won't hate her unless she tells me what happen. She told me that she had sex with two other girls and that she was too drunk to even remember who they were." She began to cry. "I told her that it was over with and don't call me and don't visist me." More tears started to fall. "And now look, she's back! She think that she can come back thinking everything is going to fine. Well it's not!"

"Wow. What a bitch." Amber raised an eyebrow. Emiy laughed.

"Hey I can curse from time to time."she teased. Amber giggled and Emily moved closer.

" is such a "badass" huh? who gets A's and B's when they're a badass?" Amber smirked.

"I do. Cause I am a Fields. I'mma do me." Amber giggled and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, Emily wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"Hmhmhm whatever you say Fields." with that they both leaned in smashing their lips together. It started off playful but then it got a little serious ;) Amber deepend the kiss which caused a moan from Emily. Emily pulled away breathing heavly.

"Wow you're a good kisser." Emily told her.

_But not as good as Spencer._

"I know." Amber told her while winking. Causing Emily to blush.

"Come on girlfriend." Emily said, wrapping an arm around Amber's shoulder walking to their next class. Which they're very late for.

XXXXXXXXX

Spencer was sitting on Sam's bed. Sam's is walking back and fourth wiping her face off.

"Sam calm down. You're going to have a panic attack."

"How can I calm down Spencer?"

"Well for starters you can sit in a sit, then take longing breaths."

"I can't i'm too pissed. I feel stupider than I did last year. I'm such an ass."

"I wouldn't say you're an ass if you don't tell me what you did to set her off like that." Sam was scared to say what happen.

"Are you going to say it? Or you're just going to stand there with a panic expression on your face."

"Okay, okay... well Amber and I decided to graduate with eachother and go to the same college. But I had moved to New York and we both were pissed and crying alot. But when I went there I had made some new friends,and they asked me did I want to go to this party, I told Amber she told me to have fun. So I had a little bit too much fun. I dranked too much... When I woke up I was naked with two girls next to me naked also..." she started crying.

I-I told her the next day... what had happen I told her I was so so sorry that I didn't even know I did it til the morning. When I did, she told me not to call her, come visist her and that we're over. I-i haven't dated anyone since." Spencer looked like the girl just broke her heart. So she came closer and pulled the shorter girl closer to her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, shhh it's going to be okay." Sam pulled back pissed.

"How the hell is it going to be okay Spencer? Did you see what she did to me in the hallway! I got heathed!" Spencer now got pissed. She doesn't like people yelling at her. She's a Hastings.

"Hey, don't yell at me! What did you expect her to do? Welcome you back in her arms saying " Hey baby I missed you. Let's get back together and be the power couple of the school again!" no! you cheated so of course she's going to act that way dumbass!"

"Ughh! Just fuck off Hastings!" Spencer rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse getting ready to leave but Sam grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"I'm sorry okay? I just ughh I hate this! I love her so much! I just want it to be like we used to be but we can't cause I fucked it up."

"Hey just be cool. Maybe she'll come back... ughh nevermind. Didn't you see Amber and Emily making out?"

"Ughhh! Now I have someone in the way! Wow i'm having a wonderful school year already."

_Now MY chancing of telling Emily how I really feel are ruined. Gosh so stupid._

"You're not stupid. And that's your girl." Spencer looked confused. Wasn't she just thinking that? ^_^ Guess not.

"Yeah. And I messed up big."

"Yeahh we're both asses. We have two hot ass girls but we fucked up BIG TIME."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were a goody good."

"Ha no! I'm a badass! Who told you that? Ohh cause I forgave you so quick.."

"Yeahhh.."

"It's cause I thought you were hot." Sam smirked while Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"You _thought_ I was hot?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you were hot when I saw you but now you're just... you." she smirked again but then she saw the look on Spencer's face and she started laughing.

"Joking Hastings. You're ASS is pretty hot." Sam told her while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ewww! Stop looking at me perv!" Spencer teased.

"Hahaha okay... well i'll try."

"Ughhh!" Spencer threw a pillow at her Sam started laughing.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stop. Geez! Abusive much? I wonder if that's how you are in bed..." she smirked.

"Okay i'm leaving bye!" Spencer got up grabbing her purse and walking towards the stairs rolling her eyes and groaning.

"Bye hottie!" Sam laughed. "No but foreal bye!" Spencer didn't say nothing but heard her.

Sam began to laugh more.

AU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BACK! HOW LONG WAS I GONE FOR? D: I'M SORRY BUT ALIENS CAME AND INVADED MY HOUSE CAUSE... WELLL... I'M A VAMPIRE. HEHE ;) SO REVIEW MY FANS HEHE MY FANS. NO BUT FOREAL THO REVIEW LMAO! I'M WERID. XD


End file.
